


A Whore on Daddy's Arm

by phantisma



Series: Daddy Kink Verse [68]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared finds Jensen's collar, and in the aftermath of his breakup with Sandy, Jared's feeling a little left out.  Jensen and Jeff bring him along on their night out, and Jeff seeks out an old friend to help him handle his two boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whore on Daddy's Arm

Jensen is chewing on the inside of his lip, because it annoys the make-up people when he chews on the outside of his lips, and because he doesn't really know how to broach this subject with Jeff.

It's supposed to be their night. They're heading out to one of Jeff's secret clubs, and Jensen knows Jeff's been planning the adventure all week. 

_And_ , it had been Jensen's idea to keep it secret all along. Ever since Jeff gave him the collar and they'd started exploring _this_ , this side of Jensen that needed the collar, the punishment, the public ownership…it had only been the two of them.

Usually only when Jensen started it. He'd arrive at Jeff's place and leave the collar out, where Jeff could see it, give them both some time to slip into the right head space. Sometimes though it was like this, Jeff's idea, Jeff guessing what Jensen needed, or just expressing what he needed himself.

And all of that just made this harder. Jensen's hand curls around the weight of the collar in his jacket pocket as he climbs the stairs to the bedroom where Jeff is getting ready. Jeff smiles, but the smile dims almost immediately.

"Something wrong?"

For an actor, it was pretty sad that Jensen couldn't ever hide anything from him. He rolls his eyes and slips in to kiss Jeff lightly. "Not wrong, exactly."

"What then?"

Jensen pulls the collar from his pocket and lays it out on the dresser, his hand caressing over the leather. His discomfort has his back and shoulders tight and Jeff's hands fall on them instinctively, rubbing at the muscles. "Jen, we don't have to go tonight."

Frustrated with himself, Jensen can see his frown in the mirror over the dresser. Jeff's nearly dressed for the night, black leather and tight fitting black denim. His mask lays tangled with Jensen's near the collar and Jensen reaches for it, letting the silky material slide through his fingers.

"No, I want to." God he wanted to. He's been antsy in anticipation of it, just the thought of the last time…he clears his throat. "Really. That's not…" He huffs a sigh and turns to look at Jeff. "Jared."

Jeff frowns and stands back. "What about him?"

"He found the collar." Jensen sighs and turns to look at Jeff. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have left it out, but he was supposed to be going out with friends and I thought he was gone. I left it on the bed while I was on the phone."

Jensen could see Jeff working through the information. "How did he take it?"

He had expected Jared to be hurt. He'd expected a fight over how much of Jeff's time Jensen seemed to be getting, but Jared had just sort of sat there, holding the collar in his hands. "Okay, I think. He asked some questions." Jensen scratches at the back of his head. "He asked if he could come tonight…wants to see."

Jeff nods. "Okay, but how do you feel about that?"

Right. Jeff would put it right back on him. "God, Jeff. Honestly? I don't know. I mean…"

Jeff's hands pull him in, his arms folding around Jensen. "This has been your secret Jensen. I'm not doing anything that will ruin this for you, or make it harder than it already is. If you want it to stay between us, just say the word. I'll explain it to him."

Jensen closes his eyes and leans into Jeff, because he still hasn't told him everything, and he feels torn between them for the first time since this started. "He didn't have plans tonight, Daddy. He just said he did so we wouldn't worry."

That was the whole reason Jared found the collar. He figured Jensen would already be gone for his evening with Jeff, and he would have been, if his agent hadn't called. "He's been so quiet since Sandy left. And he notices that we've been together a lot, and he heard about the thing with Mitch."

And if _that_ hadn't been a conversation. Jared had been horrified at first, then turned on, and in the end, they'd ended up fucking in the living room with re-runs of the X-files on because Jared wanted to hear his voice. And it wasn't until after that Jensen noticed that Jared seemed a little…melancholy.

"You think he's feeling left out?"

It was one thing when Jared had Sandy. She took up the space when Jensen or Jeff or both of them were otherwise occupied. Jensen nods. "He's hurting and he's afraid that we're going to leave him too."

"Did he say that?"

Jensen shakes his head. "Not outright, but why do you think he was so desperate for me to move in, take up the spare room? It wasn't just about me losing the lease. It's not like there aren't a million apartments." He sighs and pulls back. "He's sitting at home right now, by the phone, waiting for me to call and tell him to come over."

He pulls away, crossing to the dresser, his fingers sliding over the collar again. He lifts it, inhales deeply. He wants it tonight, wants the way it lifts responsibility, the way it lets him let go…maybe even more now because of how responsible he feels toward Jared.

Jensen turns, holds out the collar to Jeff, leaves it in his hands. Lets him decide. "My way, my rules." Jeff says.

"Always, Daddy." Jensen acknowledges. Jeff's thumb caresses over his cheek as his hand settles on his neck. 

"Hit the shower. I'll call him."

Jensen nods, accepting Jeff's handling of the situation, shedding his clothes as he heads into the bathroom. The shower isn't about cleaning. Like the collar, it's about preparation, letting Jensen slip slowly into the role. It won't take long, it's just a metaphor, a way to transition out of being the man the world saw and into being the nameless, faceless collared whore on his Daddy's arm.

By the time Jensen is done in the bathroom, Jeff has laid out his wardrobe on the bed and is gone from the room. Obviously a lot of thought had gone into this, and a shopping trip or two.

The leather of the pants is buttery, smooth. Snaps run down the outside of the legs, letting them be removed quickly, but he can tell that they're going to fit tight, mold to his body. They aren't what catches his eye though.

Jensen lifts the jockstrap, something he hasn't worn in a while, and never one like this. Black leather lined with a black rubber, elastic edges to the pouch with enough room for him to get fully hard inside it, black straps that would frame his very white ass. His cock twitched in anticipation of what would come later. 

He takes his time getting dressed, steps into the jockstrap and adjusts it, makes sure his cock is nestled inside. He leaves the pants for a moment and lifts the collar. Normally he lets Jeff put it on, but he slides the leather against his neck, leaves it loose, so Jeff can tighten it later. 

Jensen pulls the pants on, the supple leather clinging to his body. The crotch is a lace up and Jensen pulls the laces up, ties them off before sitting to pull on his socks and the big, clunky boots.

The only thing left is the mask, but he'll save that for just before they get out of the car. Jensen exhales slowly and moves to the mirror to take in the total effect. His cock is already hardening and he wishes he'd thought to beat off in the shower. Still, the way the pants fit, low on his hips, the top strap of the jockstrap is visible, taunting. His chest is bare, right up to the black leather of the collar at his throat.

Finally ready, Jensen heads for the stairs.

He can hear sounds that tell him Jared is there, sounds suspiciously like someone getting a blow job. He finds the reason as he turns into the living room. Jeff's back is to him, his legs spread in a stance that reads like a man getting sucked. Jared's on his knees in front of him, working over his cock almost frantically. Neither of them acknowledge Jensen until Jeff comes, holding Jared's head and thrusting into him until his orgasm is done.

Jared seems a little subdued, right down to his clothes as he stands. Unlike Jensen or even Jeff, who have a fair amount of skin showing, Jared is swathed in black from his neck down to his toes, only his hands and face showing any skin at all. His eyes flick to Jensen, widening a little. 

Jeff grins and beckons Jensen closer. Jensen leans his head forward, offering his neck and the buckle of the collar. Jeff's fingers brush over the skin, then he's tightening the leather, pulling it firmly against Jensen's throat.

"Jared's rules are that he doesn't touch or get touched. He doesn't speak unless Daddy asks a direct question. He's observing."

Jensen nods, glancing at Jared. "You, on the other hand…"

Jensen knows the rules, but knows that this is probably for Jared's benefit. "You will be on display. You will do as you are told unless you safe-word out. I intend to spank you and whore you out. You may come as often as you need to, but you will announce it every time so the whole club knows what a dirty whore you are."

Jensen can feel the blush creeping up and his cock tightening. Yeah, maybe it was for Jared to hear and understand, but it certainly had its effect on him too. "Yes, Daddy." Jensen murmurs, leaning in to him for a moment.

"All right then, everyone into the car."

 

 

Jensen puts his mask on before Jared or Jeff, letting it pull him deeper into his role. Jared's hand slips over the seat to touch his shoulder and Jensen turns to smile at him. For all that he'd wanted to keep this secret, this craving of his, he is glad Jared finally knew.

The parking area outside the makeshift club is filled with cars as they pull in. The music pounds out through the walls of some abandoned industrial building. They are nearly to the door, Jensen holding his jacket around his naked upper body to keep the cold at bay when boots scuff on the gravel, making him look up.

He is masked, just like they are, but Jensen knows him in a heartbeat. He glances at Jeff who is grinning. "Glad you could make it." He holds out his hand and the newcomer shakes it.

"How could I refuse an offer like that? You told me I'd get to play with your other boy."

Jensen can sense Jared shifting uncomfortably, and brushes a hand over his, partly to reassure him, partly to remind him not to say anything. "Mitch." Jensen says so just Jared could hear him. Jared seems to relax, licking his lips.

"I figure I could use some help, and maybe when we're done here, we can think of something fun to do, just us."

Mitch is looking Jared over, his entire concentration on Jared who is doing his best not to squirm. "He got rules?"

Jared is biting his lip as Jeff nods. "Tell the man your rules for tonight."

He clears his throat. "N—no talking, no touching. Observing."

Mitch nods slowly. "Saves you for me, I like that." 

Jeff's finger curls into the collar, tugs Jensen toward the doors, leaving Jared to Mitch. Jensen doesn't get to see them as Jeff stops them at the coat check, taking Jensen's protection, putting him on display. He imagines he can already feel eyes raking over his skin.

Jeff starts them at the bar, like the last time, pouring a shot into Jensen to help loosen him up. Jensen spots Jared and Mitch moving toward them before Jeff leans in, kissing him. "You okay?"

Jensen nods. He was starting to get aroused by just the energy around them, the pulsing of the music making his heart race a little to keep up. Jeff's finger lifts his chin, his eyes meeting Jensen's and holding. "You use the safeword if you need to."

Jensen nods. He knew Jeff planned to push him some, and he was concerned that Jensen wouldn't stop him if it got to be too much. "I will, Daddy."

Jeff seems satisfied, his eyes scanning the room. Obviously he found something he liked and they were off. Jeff greets people as they pass, all smiles and hellos until they reach a back corner that is lit by blue lighting, over a small stage set with various pieces of dungeon furniture. Near the wall is a rack of paddles and floggers and dildos.

Jeff makes no announcement, just leads Jensen onto the stage, over to the St. Andrew's cross near the center. It was a beautiful piece, wood and padding and restraints. He draws Jensen to it, arranges him against it. It's solid, heavy and it takes Jensen's weight easily as he leans into it. Jeff's fingers work the restraints at the top, raising Jensen's right arm up and easing it into the cuff, buckling it down before he moves to the other side.

Jensen can feel Jeff's hand slide down his back, to the waistband of the leather pants. He pulls and the first two snaps give. He yanks and the pants come off completely, leaving Jensen standing against the cross in nothing but the jockstrap. Jeff's hand runs over him possessively, over his now naked ass, down his legs, guiding them out and into the ankle restraints.

"Every eye in this room is on you." Jeff says, his voice soft so that it didn't carry. "Watching me strap you down…they're going to watch me redden that ass…watch me fuck that ass."

Jensen licks his lips in anticipation, his cock fully hard now inside its leather and rubber prison. Jeff disappears, and Jensen can see Jared now, kneeling off to his right with Mitch's hand on his shoulder. Somehow he's more self-conscious of them watching than the hundred or so strangers behind him.

He's so focused on Jared that he doesn't hear Jeff approach, not until he feels the paddle. It smacks against him, one solid blow before Jeff says, "Pay attention, boy."

Three more cracks of the paddle and Jensen is pulling on his wrists. Jeff slows then, takes tiny pats over the tender skin, moving in circles over every inch of skin contained within the straps of the jockstrap, reddening it slowly. Jensen moans when the paddle leaves his ass, but Jeff hasn't gone far, he just slips the paddle down, between Jensen's legs, pressing it against his cock and balls. "Fuck." He doesn't want to come yet, doesn't want to, but he's going to if Jeff keeps it up. 

Just as he opens his mouth to say it, Jeff backs off and Jensen's cock twitches as though it still might come. Jensen can feel Jeff behind him, his body hovering inches over him. Then there's lubed fingers pressing inside him, moving around, opening him up, brushing over his prostate until Jensen is bucking against the cross, desperate for something to give his cock friction. 

Jeff chuckles and his fingers move away, but he replaces them moments later with his condom-covered cock. Jensen pants as Jeff pushes in, then slides out. On the third stroke, Jeff's fully inside him and Jensen's cock starts spewing inside the jockstrap. "Fuck, coming."

Jeff's hands are on his shoulders, holding him as his hips thrust and his cock invades and Jensen's grateful for the cross holding him as Jeff finishes hard, pulling out and leaving Jensen clinging to his restraints.

The paddle returns, or a new one…stingier than the last, or maybe his skin is more sensitive, but three blows and Jensen's eyes are burning and he's forgotten not to bite his lips and he's cursing as his cock rubs against the wet rubber surrounding it.

Jeff's hand skims over hot skin, rubbing away some of the sting. He says something to the men and women watching, something Jensen can't hear because he's still listening to the white roar in his head that's chanting "more" and "whore" with increasing volume.

He comes back to the moment though when a hand touches his back. A hand that isn't Jeff's. The hand is joined by another, both sliding to his hips, then a cock, there, at his hole. Jensen breathes out as it strokes in. He's long and thick and Jensen groans at the feeling of being filled.

To his right, Jared shifts and Jensen's head turns to look. Jared's eyes are on the man fucking him, his mouth tight, his hands in his lap. He feels eyes, and looks to see Mitch glaring at him, and he takes the hint, turning his attention back to himself, to the cock already pulling out of him.

Unlike last time there isn't a pause, no spankings between as still another steps in behind him. There's more lube and Jensen's cock is hard again by the time the man is fully inside him. "Fuck." The guy is big, bigger than the last and he's fast and hard and just when Jensen's ready to yell out, he's gone. 

Jeff's kiss takes him by surprise, his hand closing around Jensen's cock, pulling through the leather until Jensen can't stop himself. "Coming." The word disappears into Jeff's mouth, licked away. 

He's still panting, still moving his hips in a vain attempt for more, but Jeff is gone. The paddle cracks against skin and Jensen hears it before he feels it, moaning wantonly and pressing his ass out for more. Jeff obliges, another three blows over skin already hot and sore. 

He can hear the crowd, but as little more than rambling sounds, voices that are distant and indistinct. His breathing slows before he feels hands again, smaller hands, on his hips, soothing over his ass. Then something warm, wet…a tongue. It's sliding over his paddled ass cheeks, laving over his already sore hole and down his crack, then back up. 

Jensen's eyes roll close as that tongue curls and pushes inside of him. He's half convinced it's a woman on her knees behind him, licking and sucking at his skin as a finger joins the tongue, working into him. When she closes her mouth over his hole, her tongue inside him and starts to moan, vibrating along inside him until he's fucking hard all over again, and sore and tender besides, his cock held in slippery wet rubber.

She hums and moves her tongue around inside him, then pulls back, working her fingers in again. Jensen bucks a little as she works four of them into him, uncertain if he's pulling away or pushing into her. Her fingers brush his prostate, and he jumps, and when she repeats the motion over and over he starts to tremble, his entire body shaking. "Daddy." He gasps the word, needing to see Jeff, needing him there.

"Right here, boy." Jeff's voice is gruff and deep and dripping with lust as he presses into Jensen's side. "Do it."

"Can't…too much." His cock is hard, painful, but he holds back. Jeff's hand grips the knot of his mask, pulling his head back and kissing him deeply. With Jeff's tongue in his mouth the woman works her whole hand inside him, her knuckles rubbing over his prostate incessantly until Jensen breaks the kiss, yelling as his cock jerks and spills yet again. "C-coming…" He gasps out a little belatedly as she withdraws and Jeff chuckles, his hand sliding over Jensen's sweaty skin.

"Already come, I think. More?"

Jensen can't breathe, can't think, but still, he nods, arching his ass out. The paddle leaves him crying, tears soaking into the mask, and two more big men leave him sagging against the cross, his cock hard once more, but no where near ready to come.

Jeff's body blankets him, blocks out the audience for the moment. "You want me to fill that hole?" Jeff asks the words in a growl, in his ear. "Make you take this cock?" There's something rubbing along Jensen's side, something alarmingly large and rubber. Jeff slides it up his flesh, over his shoulder to show him. 

It isn't long, just incredibly thick, as big as a man's fist…or bigger. Black rubber, already glistening with lube. "Daddy's going to fuck you with this, and leave it inside you while you take your final spanking. You want?"

Jensen can't make words, but he nods frantically, trying to turn his head enough to catch Jeff's lips at the same time, but Jeff pulls away and the next thing Jensen feels is lube against his hole, then the huge tip of the cock.

He pushes back, but pulls away almost immediately. It feels bigger somehow than it looks. His mouth is open and he's sort of aware of the moan coming from him as Jeff pushes in and eases out again. Jensen gasps in air just before it comes again, filling him up more than anything else has, fucking into him until he's stretched out and filled up and when Jeff steps away, leaving it sticking out of Jensen there's applause from the audience.

Jensen feels the air, hears the sound of the paddle, but he can't react as it hits his ass cheeks, can't do more than moan and hold to the restraints that are all that hold him up. Three blows, then one that hits the dildo making him see stars. Three more and another tap on the fake cock. 

"Fuck. Fuck." Too much, and Jensen's struggling to breathe through it, to find his center. Jeff's hand soothes over him, his body moving to cover Jensen's. 

"Done?" Jeff asks. His hand slides over Jensen's shoulder, presses the collar to his neck. "Say it."

The safeword sits in the front of his brain, but Jensen tilts his head back, offering his neck to Jeff's hand. Jeff tightens his hold, brings a knee up to press against the dildo, rocking it slowly until Jensen's whimpering, whining, crying and coming one last time. Jeff holds him as the tremors slow and still, then a moment longer before he's moving, easing the dildo out.

Jensen keeps his eyes closed, his body slowly coming down, his focus on his own needs as Jeff unbuckles his ankles, pressing his feet firmly under him. "Easy." Jeff murmurs, letting Jensen lean back against him as he reaches up for the wrist restraints.

Jensen sags against him, leans into the warmth of him and Jeff holds him up, holds them together, all soft kisses and warm sounds of comfort. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just…a minute like this?"

Jeff nods into his shoulder, kissing at the muscle and licking over the spot. Jensen feels Jared nearby, feels the solid presence of Mitch that is holding Jared in place, keeping him from joining them. He opens his eyes and looks for them, nodding lightly to Mitch who lets his hand drop from Jared's shoulder.

Jared's arms wrap around them both, his kisses peppering Jensen's face before Jeff clears his throat and Jensen stands on his own, effectively separating them. Mitch reigns Jared back in and together they head for the bar, where Jeff promptly pours another shot into Jensen before handing him his pants.

"So, my place?" Jeff asks, dropping some money on the bar and turning to Mitch who nods. "He can show you." Jeff's hand holds Jared's chin, his eyes narrow. "You go with him. We're going to talk once I get my boy settled in."

Jared nods and he and Mitch fade into the crowd. Once Jensen had his pants on they make their way back for coats and out into the cold. The drive home is uncomfortable, with his cock surrounded by his own come and his ass sore in more ways than one. 

Jeff says nothing until they're parked in the garage, turning then to smile at Jensen. "You did very well."

"Thank you." Jensen felt the quiet introspection coming on that always followed an evening in the collar. "I…just…thank you."

"I want you to go upstairs and rest. Leave the collar on."

Jensen raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

Jeff brushed a soft kiss over Jensen's cheeks. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I mean…we just…never have."

Jeff's fingers caressed the leather. "Go on. I'll be up in a while, after I've seen to Jared."

 

It's a few hours before Jensen feels Jeff slide into the bed behind him, instantly drawing Jensen to him, his fingers going to the collar. "Jared okay?" Jensen asks sleepily, nestling into Jeff's arms.

"Will be by morning." Jeff responds softly. "Sleep."

Jensen didn't need more encouragement for that, his exhaustion pulling him under to the soft music of Jeff's breathing.


End file.
